<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bakes and Beliefs by ReptileMistressQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240898">Bakes and Beliefs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileMistressQueen/pseuds/ReptileMistressQueen'>ReptileMistressQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Baked Goods, Baking, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interfaith, Jew/Muslim couple, Kissing, Muslim Character, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Working Girl - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileMistressQueen/pseuds/ReptileMistressQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfie Solomons runs his rum business under the "bakery". However, he does bake some bread so that it would throw off the police from becoming suspicious. </p><p>One particular day, a woman came into the bakery to buy some bread and eat it on the spot. Whoever was this woman, he was intrigued yet wary. There was something about her that made the Wandering Jew come to a halt.</p><p>Will he and the woman discover that despite their different faiths and believes, are they very alike?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: A New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/gifts">Higgles123</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 1: A New World</span>
</p><p>Travelling on boat was nothing like what her family had told her. A Malayan born woman by the name of Riana was travelling on a ship to land in England. This would be her first voyage and her first time travelling anywhere.</p><p>The reason for travelling: Meeting with her employer who convinced her family to let her work outside of her country. She was promised that she would get paid and some of the money will be sent to the family via post.</p><p>She doubted that.</p><p>Growing up, Riana had known that the women in her family were always submissive and subservient to the men in their household. The men can do whatever they pleased while the women does the housework such as caring for the kids, cooking and cleaning.</p><p>It was a simple life yet a complicated one.</p><p>Nevertheless, Riana would still do anything to help her family, even if it meant not seeing them for a month or so until the time is up. She recalled on how she was talked into getting a job:</p><p>There weren’t many visitors in her village while she was growing up. The only visitors were people from other villages and some white men who were looking to trade some things for business. Riana was fascinated by their clothes and what they offered such as tea or even books.</p><p>One of the men was different as he was not white or had red skin which was due to being in the sun for so long. This man looked young like an older brother with his pudgy exterior and small moustache that matched his tanned skin. What was different was his eyes that looked like they could kill anything in his way.</p><p>The 23-year old woman recalled that the man was called Bakuto by the other visitors. A strange name but her name was strange by itself! A Malayan girl that was given the name Riana was an influenced from the visitors at the village. At her age, she was ready to be married and mothered many, many children.</p><p>But the man Bakuto kept convincing her parents to let her work with him and in return, the large amount of money. He will provide her a place to stay before assigning the task for her to carry out once she reaches there.</p><p>But first, she has to learn how to speak English!</p><p>Riana couldn’t understand a word of it but loved the looks of the letters and the texture of the books themselves. Maybe one day she will learn how to write but for now, she will have to practice learning English if she was going to board a ship to London.</p><p>Yes, London. Camden Town to be specific where she will meet the man who came to the village. He didn’t tell her what her first job was or give her any context of what she will be doing. Instead, he gave her an address which she had to ask a few people who worked onboard about works she does not understand.</p><p>Apparently, she was told to go to a hotel where she will be staying there until her dated time to board another ship back to Malaya. What worries her is that she will lose her way into this unknown world.</p><p>Riana was already imagining what sort of food will there be, what kind of people are there and will she also find some people who have similar ways of experiencing things like her?</p><p>Oh, only time could tell. For now, Riana decided to listen to people’s conversation on the boat, mimicking them by mouthing the words ro herself before her body becomes tired with fatigue.</p><p>Before she knew it, the ship has arrived to the destination.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Bustling Busy Bakery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 2: Bustling Busy Bakery</span>
</p><p>Alfie Solomons was in his office.</p><p>The man himself was getting worried over the message he was receiving from his shadowed ally. He was warned that someone will be coming to the bakery and this person would be different than the men and boys that are working for him.</p><p>To Alfie, he wouldn't care so long as it isn't a Jewish woman or the Italians.</p><p>His bear-like fist almost crush the pen he was using to sign some documents. No man or woman can move him. He made sure his illegal rum business is secured and not detected by the coppers. To do so, the men who worked for him had their signed papers to prove to them that they are bakers.</p><p>Since he runs this 'bakery', of course he has bread! This is not just his usual bread but the actual bread as well.</p><p>As much as all the men feared him, Alfie Solomons preferred the quiet life for himself and his dog, Cyril. If he has some spare time, he wouldn't mind just lazing around in his home to bake so that he could use those goods to throw off the coppers.</p><p>So far, the bakery's pastries were mostly bread rolls, bagels and poppy seed buns. Like his rum, he separates the breads according to the colour. Brown bread is for the workers and white bread is for the bosses.</p><p>No discuss about that!</p><p>"Fackin' hell," he muttered to himself while cleaning his spectacles. "First Shelby, now the coppers want to inspect the bakery. How stiff in the arse can you get? Nevermind, I will instruct my men on what to do..."</p><p>Alfie was also reading another letter that was personal to him. It was from a man or associate if he has to put it, warning him about certain enemies that might take him down and his business down. He has met the man in person but what was interesting was that he was an avid gambler.</p><p>Now Alfie himself may gamble with life since he has been in a war but never on the money. He understands that those gambling games are addicting when one has a streak but if they lose, they lose everything.</p><p>His relationship with the gambler is solely on business. Mostly if he is not gambling, Alfie would wire him to 'take care' of some people. He was bloody good at it!</p><p>What sets this so called gambler apart from other hitmen he has heard was that he doesn't need any payment out of him. Alfie was surprised even if he offered the amount that is right. Then again, the gambler was of mixed origins which meant that he could move and decide however he wished.</p><p>His name was Bakuto.</p><p>He doesn't care about the gambler's backstory so long as he finishes the damn job. Not many could take out men without stirring any suspicions from the coppers or leave any trail of blood behind. He liked that gambler for his work but not him in person.</p><p>Of course, Alfie does have actual bread if the customers that walked into his bakery were women. Unlike the rum, Alfie Solomons prides himself on his bread making. He comes up with the idea and the men are the machines behind the goods.</p><p>Just then Ollie, the young man he trusted the most knocked on his door. Signalling the boy to come in, Alfie has never seen Ollie looking so worried. Then again, the boy has been shaking since he hired him.</p><p>A good lad but a wobbly one!</p><p>"A-Alfie," Ollie finally breathed before looking up at his boss. "We have a woman in here."</p><p>Alfie arched a brow. "So? She's buying bread, right? What the fackin' hell are you all worked up about, hmmm?"</p><p>"Yes, she is," Ollie told him slowly. "But there's something about her...I don't know how to put it..."</p><p>"What? Is she a witch or a fairy?" Alfie asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. He clearly needs a drink after the maelstrom he's experiencing today. "Ollie, a woman is not going to harm you. We've served women and children customers as well!"</p><p>"Then," Ollie sighed, trying to make eye-contact with his boss. "It's best you take a look yourself."</p><p>Alfie grunted, which was enough to send Ollie out at the door. He doesn’t understand why this particular woman is making Ollie as spooked as a newborn foal.</p><p>He decided to go on investigate, cane in hand.</p><p>…</p><p>He finds nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p>The woman that caught his attention was the one at the corner just looking at the freshly baked bagels and loaves. She was wearing a long green-blue dress which has sleeves that reached her elbows. It suits her pale, fair skin and dark brown short hair. </p><p>“Looking for somethin’?” Alfie cleared his throat which made the woman look up at him. Her eyes are deep brown, her face he couldn’t tell if she was Chinese or something. From where he is in Camden Town, he knew a few people who are not locals.</p><p>Now for Alfie, he is indifferent with women and prioritised his business. This short woman is similar yet he can’t understand why he felt different in her presence.</p><p>“Yes,” she answered quietly. Her voice sounded husky but it suits her.</p><p>‘<em>Ah, she’s not from around here at all!</em>’</p><p>“Well, you can have the white bread instead of the brown bread,” said Alfie. But the woman looked confuse by his words.</p><p>“Why not brown bread?”</p><p>Now, this is interesting! Alfie decided to offer her the brown bread and watch her eat with those icy blue eyes. The woman ate slowly but smiled a bit. He would be lying if he doesn’t find that cute.</p><p>“It’s good,” she told him after swallowing her bite.</p><p>“It’s good…It’s good? Fackin’ awful this stuff!”</p><p>He watched as her expression fell but looked at the bread. “Oh…”</p><p>But Alfie let out a hearty laugh. The actual bread was something he took pride in. “Come on, I was just pulling your leg! It’s nice to see you enjoying it.”</p><p>The woman gave him a nervous smile and nodded. “Yes…I like it. I never see this bread before.”</p><p>Alfie blinked in disbelief. “Are you telling me that where you’re from, you never had a bagel?”</p><p>The woman shook her head. “No but this is nice!”</p><p>Since the atmosphere was awkward between the both of them, the woman paid for the bread and even adding two more before leaving. She thanked them but Alfie couldn’t tell where she was from. What he heard when she thanked them was:</p><p>“<em>Trimo kaseh.</em>”</p><p>He turned his attention to Ollie who stood at the doorway from the back. “See Ollie? It’s just another woman customer! Now get back to work, you muppet!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope I did Alfie's character right. Just let me know if I need to fix anything when I portray him</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: The Shadow Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 3: The Shadow Man</span>
</p><p>Riana has never felt so heated up before!</p><p>As soon as she left the bakery, her face was red when she saw her own reflection on the glass window. The bread was something different than the one she was used to growing up.</p><p>The 'bagel' that this bakery has offered was very chewy but soft enough for her to swallow. All her life, she didn't know a round type of bread with a hole in the middle tasted the same as a normal bread she was used to eating.</p><p>Bagel reminded her of one of her neighbour's homemade <em>kuih keria</em>, a type of sweet pastry that is round and has a hole in the middle too. Only difference is that it's made out of sweet potatoes and instead of seeds, it has brown sugar syrup. She slowly walked back to the hotel she stayed in but heard a few clicks that made her uncomfortable.</p><p>"Aw, are you lost, girlie?" A man asked her, making the young woman walk faster.</p><p>She heard some low whistles and clicking sounds that she would have done to a cat or any animal.</p><p>"She's so small....are you sure she's a woman?"</p><p>"Who cares, I'd fuck her tits out!"</p><p>Riana has reached the hotel, her heart was beating like a drum. She breathed slowly, trying to compose herself before those men tried to touch her. During her first trip on the ship, there were all sorts of men and women Riana has never seen before.</p><p>Some were tall.</p><p>Some were very fat.</p><p>Some looked more animal than man.</p><p>Besides the man who offered her to come all the way to London, the man she met at the bakery, she assumed to be the boss made her feel different. There was something about him that made her feel shy instead of scared.</p><p>He reminded her of- what do they call <em>beruang</em> here again? It starts with B but...Oh, she will remember it! He looked scary but from how he laughs and asked her, he sounded nice.</p><p>He also looked strong, she recalled the way his arms moved which presented his muscles. She felt conflicted because she felt safe around him yet also nervous. Plus, she has never met a man that handsome before...</p><p>She sighed. Why should she feel this way? A man like that could already be married already!</p><p>As she was unlocking the door of her hotel room, she heard someone coming close to her.</p><p>"<em>Konbanwa</em>, Riana," the voice greeted her.</p><p>It was the man who sought her out from her village. This time he was wearing a dusty black coat and a wide brim hat. She was told that he wore such clothing so that other people wouldn't recognise him.</p><p>"<em>Encik</em> Bakuto," Riana greeted with a nod before inviting him inside. The both of them have a lot to discuss about.</p><p>...</p><p>When his hat and coat was off, Bakuto was still intimidating even if he's a lean man. His eyes were slanted like a snake's while he has some traits of an islander such as his tattoos over his arms and his overall aura around Riana.</p><p>Despite his notorious reputation, he works in the shadows and gets paid depending on his target. If not, he will be gambling in some of the pubs whether it's poker, dominoes or even liar's dice.</p><p>"How do you find London so far?" He asked while cracking joints from his hands.</p><p>"Cold and...dark," Riana answered slowly, getting used to some of the words. There were some things that still is incomprehensible to her. "Very different than home."</p><p>"It is," Bakuto nodded. "Camden Town's dreary weather is sore compared to the humid, heated home of yours. Don't worry, it will be just two weeks and then you can go home."</p><p>"What is my work?" asked Riana, who was looking at the drawn out map of the world. She was trying to pinpoint where is Mecca so that she could position her praying mat when she wants to pray later.</p><p>"Hmm, your English is improving slightly," Bakuto commented with a smile. "Been listening to the gramophone and tried reading some of the books. Anyways, I brought you here because I need you to hone your baking skills."</p><p>"Yes, at the bakery own by a man name Alfie Solomons. He's a hard-headed man but he's one of my best clients. Straight to the point but can be unpredictable sometimes. When I visited the Malaya Peninsula, I noticed you always stray away either to explore some place else or baking with your family. I thought by letting you work there, you might be happier."</p><p>"Hap...pier?" Riana enunciates the word slowly. "Alfie Solomons?"</p><p>"Yes, he's the boss of the bakery and is also known as the Wandering Jew."</p><p>Riana looked at him with puzzlement. "Jew?"<br/><br/>"<em>Yahudi</em>."</p><p>Riana's mouth was shaped into an 'O' when the shadow man translated the word. Now, she has never met one but was told several stories about them in her village by some of the elders. Some were Malayan-Arab so they have some encounters.</p><p>The man who talked to her at the bakery was nothing like she was told.</p><p>He was the most beautiful yet interesting man she has ever met.</p><p>...</p><p>"Another meeting with Tommy Shelby, eh?" Alfie read through a letter while wearing his glasses. "What has that gypsy man done now?"</p><p>He wished he would get over with this meeting.</p><p>Sitting by the fireplace in his cozy home, Alfie wished he had time to at least channel his love for baking. But that will have to wait as he has his rum business, managing the new workers and of course giving Cyril, his bullmastiff a rub on the belly.</p><p>Just then, the fire went out and every light in his house was doused.</p><p>Alfie immediately got into a stance, a gun in his left hand while Cyril began growling.</p><p>“Is this how you treat your guest, Mr Solomons?” A voice cooed. It sounded smooth yet has a hint of roughness like sandpaper. Alfie was still on guard since he knew how to handle the man.</p><p>Or at least he does.</p><p>“Have you carried out what I asked you to do, Bakuto?”</p><p>In the dark, a single gloved finger waggled at him. “Ah, ah, you promised me that you will accept a new worker into your bakery.”</p><p>“There’s already enough men,” Alfie told the man in the shadows firmly. “I’m not looking for another. Bloody hell, do you think I accept people so easily into my bakery?”</p><p>Bakuto dragged a cigar. “You will enjoy this one. Plus, it will put other bakeries out of competition.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Alfie cocked his head to the side. “I will ask you again: have you done what I have asked you to do?”</p><p>Bakuto handed him a folded paper, with all the information. “This is as far as I can go but let me get one thing straight: You work for me. If our deal has been broken, I will not hesitate to turn the tables. Now, I will let you enjoy your evening as I don’t want to be late for my dominos.”</p><p>Before Alfie could say anything, Bakuto left without a sound and all the lights in his house have lit up again.</p><p>“<em>Yahweh,</em>” he muttered to himself. “I need some gin and whiskey after this.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Cat and Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 4: Cat and Dog</span>
</p><p>Alfie Solomons starts his morning with a quick wash to his face and to greet his dog, Cyril. Now Cyril isn't just some dog one would leave at home before heading off to work. Oh no, Cyril goes everywhere with Alfie including his bakery.</p><p>His dog ruled the roost wherever he went. Even taking up half of the bed everytime Alfie wanted to lie down. Needless to say, he loved the dog with all of his heart and if anything happens to him....</p><p>They better pray or else they will be turned over in the bakery's ovens!</p><p>"Alright, alright, mate!" Alfie laughed as his dog was pawing his master. How was he going to get up when his own slobbering dog was preventing him from leaving his chair?</p><p>With a leash and collar, he began to walk his dog towards the bakery.</p><p>Before the other workers get here, Alfie is the only one responsible for opening and closing his bakery. He doesn't trust any of the men one bit because he knew damn well that some of them wanted some of the rum for themselves.</p><p>He was thinking about the unexpected visit from the hitman-gambler named Bakuto. He may not like the half-Jap but Alfie respects him for his intentions. What has been an interesting week for him was the quiet woman who bought his bakery's signature bagels.</p><p>He wouldn't mind talking to her again.</p><p>He couldn't understand why was Ollie and some of his men so riled up about her presence. She isn't a Jewish woman. Her brown eyes were deep when she held her gaze at the breads. Her skin was slightly red but not pale as the other women he has met.</p><p>Unless....</p><p>"The line she just said," he murmured to himself while entering his office. "I think it's her language of saying thank you...But what was the word again..."</p><p>Now Alfie, is also an avid reader. He wouldn't mind reading if he wasn't doing his paperwork or anything in general. He would try to understand some places and the people that lived there.</p><p>He knew damn well that there were oppressed people other than Jews and gypsies.</p><p>Could that woman fall into that category? She seemed to look well but looks can be deceiving! He decided not to linger on the thought as he has other issues that needs to be sorted out.</p><p>...</p><p>"Alfie!" The sound of Ollie Ziesmann's voice was enough to make him sigh before taking a swig of whiskey. Lately, there were more working men coming into the bakery for the 'bread' and he almost wanted to laugh at their expression when they took the first gulp.</p><p>"Calm down, Ollie," Alfie came out with his cane, eyeing the boy. "What is it that made you wet your knickers, eh?"</p><p>"She's back," he whispered, voice almost like a ghost. Alfie was starting to notice that his men were hushed when Ollie has announced the arrival. Alfie simply rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Right, Right," he grumbled, pushing past the younger man. The other workers resumed their jobs but some were whispering about the woman that entered his bakery. He can't understand their fears and concerns as if the plague has struck upon them.</p><p>Ah, there she is!</p><p>The woman greeted him with a shy smile, which Alfie returned his warm one he reserved for some people. She was still browsing some of the breads that were displayed on the counter.</p><p>"Any thing you fancy?" asked Alfie, who was waiting her her response. He wanted to hear her voice again.</p><p>"Just looking first," was her replied. She turned her head, gesturing to him at the baked goods. "Can you tell me what is nice?"</p><p>'<em>Nice?</em>' Alfie thought to himself as he was trying to decipher her question. Her dark brown eyes watched him, slowly blinking as she was turning her head back to the goods. Alfie knew his men were watching as if he was thrown into a gladiator pit.</p><p>“What is that?” the woman asked, pointing to the loaves of bread that were dark brown, having a polished exterior when coated with the egg glaze before baking. Those were the loaves meant for the bosses.</p><p>“Oh, our milk breads?” Alfie asked her which she nodded. Her head leaned a bit to listen to him. He figured English wasn’t her first language but she is very attentive with his queries which is good enough.</p><p>“We used milk instead of water for this one,” Alfie explained as he points it with his cane. “Inside is very velvety to the touch while outside is gold, innit? Very delicious with tea and you look like you could be one of the bosses.”</p><p>The woman tilted her head in confusion. Not wanting to make things awkward, Alfie cleared his throat. “Would you like a drink? Rum or whiskey, if you would choose?”</p><p>The woman shook her head. “No thank you. I can’t drink that. It’s <em>haram</em>.”</p><p>That’s when everything fell into place! Alfie’s mind was processing the respond like the cogs in the factory. His demeanour changed, body a bit hostile, his height towering her small frame and his eyes…</p><p>Those bright blue eyes have become icy cold like the blizzards.</p><p>“Are you…” Alfie leaned closer to her, observing her becoming stiff but gaze back at him with her dark brown eyes carefully. “Are you a Muslim?”</p><p>The woman’s body was shaking but her chest was rising slowly to calm herself. Breathing softly, she nodded.</p><p>“<em>Ya…Saya orang Islam</em>,” she answered softly. “I’m sorry. I cannot drink your drink.”</p><p>Alfie said nothing but allowed her to purchase the breads she has selected before she left. Yet, she lingered a bit, looking down at her bought goods before her gaze met his.</p><p>‘<em>An interesting woman</em>,’ Alfie thought to himself. He wondered if this was the message that Bakuto had told him the night before? If so, he might need to talk to her before he makes his decision.</p><p>“<em>Terima kasih,</em>” she said to him slowly, now that he has heard it properly. It’s a thanks in her language.</p><p>“Alfie. Alfie Solomons,” he introduced himself to her, offering his hand. She gently took her small one into his. It was so soft…his large bear paws could easily enclosed hers completely!</p><p>“Riana,” the woman pointed at herself, shaking his hand slowly. “Nur Riana binti Hamidullah.”</p><p>‘<em>Bloody hell, that’s a mouthful!</em>’ Alfie thought to himself.</p><p>When Riana left, Ollie came up to his boss with a shocked expression.</p><p>“Alfie, you do realised what this means right? She could be a spy or-”</p><p>He was grabbed by the collar of his shirt by Alfie, whose gaze has silenced him completely.</p><p>“Ollie… I know many things about you, mate. But jumping into conclusions about her is out of question! So what if her people and ours are having a bloody feud in Palestine and Israel. I’m going to handle this so you and the boys better not wet yourself again. Are we clear on that?”</p><p>Ollie nodded hesitantly.</p><p>“Good, now fack off,” Alfie barked. He does the same with the other men who had thoughts earlier.</p><p>“Alfie,” one of his men by the name of Malcolm approached him as if he were a landmine. “Some of us know where she came from just by her language and her features.”</p><p>“Well?” Alfie prompted. “Out with it, then.”</p><p>“She’s…from the Malayan Peninsular. That woman must be far from home.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope I did Alfie's personality justice in this. It's my first time writing a Peaky Blinders fanfic and I want to explore his baking side that might be something he is very proud of</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: Tea Over Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 5: Tea Over Thoughts</span>
</p><p>Riana will never forget the change of expression on that man's face. Alfie Solomons...that is such a powerful name that fits the type of man she pictured him as.</p><p>And yet...she would like to see him and talk to him again.</p><p>During her stay at the hotel, Riana has been getting lessons about reading and writing in English by Bakuto. Of course, she was a bit hesitant since the man either looked haggard or dirty with a few blood on his shirt.</p><p>When she asked about it, he always assured her that he will be fine. He would give her more books to read and practice her writing by writing letters to her family in both Malay and English. The books consisted of stories, poems and occasionally the ones with pictures of strange dead animals that she pronounced as 'dee-noh-soors' that were bigger than houses. When she asked Bakuto if he would like to talk about the blood on his clothes, he assures her that it was just business.</p><p>If that is what he wants her to believe...</p><p>Riana decided not to dwell too much into the matter since it was not her place. After all, she is not too familiar with Bakuto's way of life or the people here. But she was willing to learn if she's going to survive here for two weeks.</p><p>Baking skills? She doesn't mind but how and where will she practice. Her face suddenly flushed when she thought about working in that bakery where she could smell the freshly baked bread and hear the sounds of the clinking bottles that the men enjoyed.</p><p>She was heading out, trying to explore the town in her dress, flat shoes and her head down. Riana was aware of the fact that some of the people have been giving her those looks as if she was an animal.</p><p>With a slow breath, Riana was making her way into Chinatown.</p><p>...</p><p>Alfie made sure that his men have left the bakery before he could lock it up. Of course he would ask Ollie to do it but he is the boss and he can lock his bakery whenever he wants.</p><p>He was sure that his meeting with Tommy Shelby will be in three days time. After all, he has built quite a reputation for himself and his company. On the other hand, his mind remembered about Bakuto's warning.</p><p>What is he, an oracle?</p><p>How will this new worker make his bakery more recognised than those pish-posh shops that sold only for the bosses rather than how he carefully planned his. Brown ones for the workers while the white one for the bosses.</p><p>He wondered about the woman named Riana, a fitting name for an usual person like her. He recalled how plumped her waist looked that suited her soft face. Her eyes were filled with curiosity and alertness when he explained the bread. He remembered how well she straightened herself up when their eyes met, when he asked her if she was a Muslim.</p><p>Now, he has heard of how Islam is somewhat similar to Judaism but have some lines that they cannot cross.</p><p>He decided to talk a stroll before going back home. He had Cyril on a leash in one hand while the other had his cane. Crunching sounds were heard as he walked on the cobblestoned road with the pitter-patter of his mastiff dog right beside him.</p><p>"You happened to meet her, boy?" He asked his dog, scratching him behind the ears. Cyril only responded with his slobbering, panting self. That was all Alfie needed.</p><p>"Far from home, eh?" He murmured to himself, stroking his bush of a beard. "If I were a Malayan Muslim....where would I be?"</p><p>He was thinking of heading over to the hotels to inquire about her whereabouts but he decided to settle for Chinatown. He knew a little bit about how the Chinese were brought into Malaya to do some work.</p><p>He recalled reading somewhere that the Chinese were the labourers, miners and merchants while the Malayans themselves were put into agriculture.</p><p>With a huff, Alfie and Cyril strolled their way into Chinatown.</p><p>...</p><p>Chinatown reminded Riana a little bit about the <em>Pasar Malam</em> near her village. There, she would always go there with her mother to see some of the fish that were sold and sometimes talked with some of the shopkeepers.</p><p>The food was delicious, but some were not halal such as <em>char siew</em> or any soup containing <em>Shaoxing</em> wine. She can't understand why people drink wine if they have trouble controlling themselves.</p><p>It was a good thing that wine and alcohol are <em>haram</em>. </p><p>She decided to settle herself in a teahouse where jasmine tea in cups were served with a few things she was familiar with. Such as <em>bao </em>buns that contained the sickening yellow-filled salted eggs.</p><p>Riana was surprised when she bit into the steamed bun and found the salted egg content to be sweet. She ate a bit, thanking the server in a bit of Mandarin she could grasp. She was aware that there were different dialects like her <em>Melayu</em> if spoken in Kelantan or Muar.</p><p>She hoped that whatever she just said was good enough.</p><p>“Ah, I didn’t know you would be in here,” a familiar gruff voice almost made her chocked on her tea. She looked up and there was the <em>beruang</em> of a man in his black attire, his black wide hat and she noticed a large dog by his side.</p><p>She became stiff, eyeing the dog.</p><p>Alfie noticed the sudden change in her demeanour, kneeled down to pet his dog. “It’s alright. Cyril’s all bark and no bite. He will be okay.”</p><p>Hesitantly, Riana reached out her hand to let the dog sniff it before she could pet him on the head. Her hand was avoiding his doggy wet nose and the saliva oozing out of his maw.</p><p>“Good doggy,” she spoked to the dog and Alfie smiled a bit. He ordered the same thing as her before sitting down. Cyril just laid his large head on his master’s lap.</p><p>“I can see why a lot of people come here,” he commented. “Warm and almost enough tea to last until morning.”</p><p>Riana nodded. “You finish work, Mr Solomons?”</p><p>“I did,” he nodded, biting into a steamed bun and chewing it methodically. “Good, innit?”</p><p>“Yes, and you have been here before?”</p><p>“Walked passed this place but never linger around,” said Alfie before taking another bite. “How have you been adjusting to Camden Town, Miss Riana?”</p><p>“Feels different,” she admitted while taking a bite of another bun. She was feeling hot, either from drinking too much of the jasmine tea or the fact that now that she and the man were sitting opposite each other, she could actually see him properly.</p><p>Her eyes trailed to those plush lips and the bristled beard of his…</p><p>“Well,” Alfie cleared his throat, she wondered if he could sense the tension too. “Not much different than where you came from right? Anyways, how do you find my bread at the bakery?”</p><p>“Really nice,” said Riana, smiling a bit. Now Alfie had good eyes for spotting people if they were lying or not. A special talent of his when dealing with a few bloodsuckers for business.</p><p>Here, he could tell that it was genuine.</p><p>It made him feel some sort of warmth not even his robes would match.</p><p>“Ah, I was wondering…” he began, not leaving his blue eyes away from her deep brown ones. “If you would like to come to the bakery early morning tomorrow?”</p><p>Riana blinked slowly, similar to a cat’s. “To buy some bread?”</p><p>“Of course, of course! But I want to show you some things before that. I was told of someone new coming to work at my bakery.”</p><p>“Oh no!” Riana raised both her hands, in defence. “I don’t want to disturb you.”</p><p>“Nonsense,” Alfie clicked his tongue. “I insist. If things don’t work then well, you can go.”</p><p>Riana noticed he extended his gloved hand onto the table. Riana learnt from her lessons on how to shake hands as a common courtesy and also as an agreement.</p><p>When the shook hands, there was a sensation the young woman was feeling but slowly released the grip. His touch was firm yet there was a gentleness to it under the leather glove.</p><p>Both of them wished that the hold would last longer….</p><p>When the server came back, Riana paid for her half of the tea and buns before thanking the server in Mandarin. Alfie’s jaw almost hit the floor.</p><p>“Bloody hell, you can speak their language?!”</p><p>Riana giggled, covering her mouth with her hand when she saw the giant man's reaction.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6: Bonds and Bread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 6: Bonds and Bread</span>
</p><p>Alfie felt his heart swell when he saw Riana waiting at the door of the bakery the next morning. She does a little nod when she saw him and that shy smile he was so fond of.</p><p>Of course, he will never let her know that!</p><p>"You're early," he remarked with a smile. Riana became stiff, her eyes trailing up to his face. She never realised that he was so tall! Or maybe the muscles made him look bigger in her eyes.</p><p>"Don't want you to wait," said Riana, then turned her head towards the bakery door. Alfie wished she would stop being so tensed since they have met before.</p><p>Then again, this was her first time setting foot in England so he understood her fear completely. When he first set foot into Camden Town, everything was new and dangerous for him. It wasn't long before he was drafted into the war, having a new perspective of the dangers he has experienced.</p><p>"It will be alright," Alfie assured her before opening the door for her to enter. Although the machines were not running yet, Riana was fascinated by the insides of the bakery. She was touching the machines, asking him about what each were used for.</p><p>Alfie was happy to answer and explain since this bakery was his pride.</p><p>"What is that?" Riana pointed to stacks of barrels at the corner. She tapped one and was curios about it. Alfie cleared his throat. "That would be my 'bread' business. The other kind, mind you."</p><p>Riana was confused by his answer. "Bread is inside this?"</p><p>"No, rum is in there," he explained. "Don't want those coppers raiding this place because I decided to keep the grogs, eh? Like my bread, I have both the brown and white."</p><p>"Okay," Riana nodded in understanding. "No rum for me. What do you want to show me?"</p><p>"Ah, I was wondering when are you going to ask that!"</p><p>So Alfie showed her how he baked his bread. He had about three hours before his men and Ollie arrive for their work of the day. Riana was mesmerised by how could a man with such rough hands could be so tender....so gentle when it came to kneading the dough and telling her in such a careful voice?</p><p>Riana felt a shiver down her spine when she stood next to him, learning how the breads here were done.</p><p>"Now we will wait again for another proving before placing them in the ovens," Alfie told her. "Sometimes, baking bread is somewhat like an experiment those mad lad scientists do all day. Only difference is that the bread will not terrorise a village!"</p><p>Riana laughed and Alfie thought her laughed sounded cute.</p><p>"You make <em>kek </em>and <em>biskut</em> too?" asked Riana, looking up at him. He craned down at her so that she won't strain herself. Even though he doesn't speak her language, he understood the two words she asked from him.</p><p>"Yes, we do bake cakes and biscuits sometimes. The standard cakes we baked are the lemon pound cakes, something different if you are not big on sweets. They are very dense but filling if you want nothing else, even supper."</p><p>Alfie Solomons' explanation on the cake fascinated Riana. Even if there were some words she could not understand, she knew well enough that this man has a strong heart for his baking. She admires that about him.</p><p>She prayed that he didn't noticed how flustered she was standing next to him.</p><p>"Now our second cake, the Victoria sponge is a must to have every tea time! Two sponge cakes with delicious preserved strawberry jam in the middle. Now, I am not generous on cream but sometimes I do put it between the sponges. As for biscuits, nothing is better than shortbread and ginger biscuits to keep you warm at night with tea."</p><p>“The cakes sound…” Riana began, trying to find the right word to describe it. “<em>Sedap</em>! It sounds very good! Same with the biscuits. Is this why you asked me to come? About bread, cakes and biscuits?”</p><p>Alfie stroked his beard. She seemed very curious and excited about the baking aspects. He wouldn’t want her to get involved with the illegal rum business. The actual baking on the other hand…</p><p>“Come with me,” Alfie told her. “There are some things I want to discuss with you.”</p><p>With that, Riana followed him into his office.</p><p>…</p><p>“I’m not pulling your leg!” One of the men hissed in a low tone. “Our boss has that woman in his office. Do you think she stole something from us?”</p><p>“Can’t be,” another man shook his head. “I checked. Not a barrel was stolen. Do you think she’s a spy working with the police?”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Ollie sighed. He was nervous because Alfie has never let any stranger walk into his bakery to see how it works. Let alone into his office!</p><p>“So are you going to check if anything happens, Ollie?”</p><p>“I have to,” Ollie nodded, assuring the men. “I’ll let you lot know when I get back.”</p><p>Ollie’s hands were trembling even when he placed them on his sides. Walking to Alfie’s office while he was in a discussion is worst than stepping on a landmine. Then again, Alfie always made sure that he keeps an eye on the men he does business with.</p><p>This shouldn’t be that difficult.</p><p>When Ollie leaned close to listen while watching through the class, Alfie’s body language looked relaxed despite both of his hands are enclosed together. The woman had her back leaned back in the chair but her body posture is upright.</p><p>“…and roti can be made with anything,” she explained to him. “Roti <em>canai</em>, roti <em>telur </em>and even <em>murtabak </em>with curry. Sorry, I get carried away with…”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Alfie assured her with a smile. Ollie blinked. When was the last time Alfie has ever smiled so genuinely without any sarcasm or have an ammo of quips and jabs at someone?</p><p>“So, I wanted to ask if you would like to work in my bakery?” Alfie looked at her with those intense blue eyes.</p><p>Ollie almost had a heart attack from hearing that. A Muslim in their bakery?! What would the men think?</p><p>“Is it safe?” she asked in a quiet tone. Ollie listened, his body was still shaking from the question Alfie had asked. He understood her concerns since she doesn’t have the papers nor was she familiar with Camden Town.</p><p>“We don’t need the police to know,” Alfie assured her. “Now can you write, Riana?”</p><p>“Yes,” Riana nodded, taking the pen and reading through the paper. So Alfie asked her for her name and occupation. When she didn’t answer the latter, Alfie just pointed across the papers on where she should fill up.</p><p>“Just fill it up and fu- I mean, just fill it up.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” said Riana as she began writing.</p><p>Ollie stepped away, still in disbelief. Alfie did not tell her to fuck off like the rest of the men! She may look harmless but the young man was determined to make sure she doesn’t cause any trouble.</p><p>The surprised uproars and gasped from the rest were expected. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry, we have lots of bread, cakes and biscuits from both East and West in this story. Plus, we will soon learn about the tension in the bakery in the next chapter of how a Muslim women survives in a bakery full of Jews</p><p>I love Victoria sponge cakes when I went to London. Most of the time I prefer to go to Khan's or Lolitas to have both my lunch and dinner. Keeps me warm and cozy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7: Muslim Among Jews</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 7: Muslim Among Jews</span>
</p><p>When Alfie has let her go, Riana was greeted with some glares and looks of disapprovals from the men as she was placed in the bread making station. The other men stopped to watch her.</p><p>"The boss is going to regret hiring her," one of them muttered. His friend nodded in agreement.</p><p>In Alfie's bakery, he does not allow any women, let alone Jewish women into working in the bakery. Muslims were another matter.</p><p>"Don't try and pull anything while you are still here," a man next to her threatened. Riana looked up at him with her large brown eyes, nodding with a crooked smile.</p><p>The men didn't smile back and Riana was immediately placed in certain positions under a tall, lanky young man everyone called Ollie. Even if he looked younger than her, Riana nonetheless followed his orders, afraid of what might happen if she idles.</p><p>These men are scary!</p><p>Riana just does her work which consists of mixing the ingredients for the breads, kneading the proved doughs and help carry sacks of flour. She realised that since she is the only woman in this bakery, she might as well do as much work as the men if she wants to prove to herself that she is capable of working in a bakery.</p><p>So far, none of the men has touched or use those disturbing words at her. Maybe, she figured, it was because she was very small and they knew that she's not from London or anywhere in England.</p><p>She continued her work, not knowing that Alfie was watching her in case anything happens. Riana will not be harm while the boss is watching over them like a hawk. He was impressed at how she has a quizzical expression on her face, yet carried on with the task.</p><p>Needless to say, he was impressed.</p><p>Despite the fact that his men wouldn't want to interact with her, Riana still managed a smile. Knowing himself, Alfie could see through her smile hides a lonely women in this once big world.</p><p>He decided to move to where she was, alone placing doughs into baskets to get their shapes while cloths covered the top so that the bread dough will rise for the second time.</p><p>Riana turned around just in time to meet the hulking frame of her boss. "Hello, Mr Solomons," she greeted him with respect. She was wondering what can she do once she is done. How long has it been?</p><p>"Miss," he gave her a courtesy. "How do you find working here, hmm?"</p><p>There wasn't a specific word to describe her experience. Everything was piled on her all at once with little instructions but then again, it reminded her of the chores she was told to do back home where most would assumed she knows what to do but sometimes she doesn't.</p><p>"Really busy," she answered, knowing that's the best answer to describe the experience. Alfie nodded thoughtfully.</p><p>"It is, innit?" he chuckled before he cleared his throat. "So how are the lads treating you? Not too bad I hope?"</p><p>"They don't like me," Riana replied quietly. Alfie looked around, hoping no one will catch him doing something unexpected. He placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder in a comforting manner. Riana was surprised by the sudden touch but did not push his hand off.</p><p>It felt nice...</p><p>"It will be alright," Alfie assured her. "Better you than Jewish women, eh?"</p><p>"What is wrong with having Jewish women in the bakery?" Riana asked, curiosity in her tone. These men will hire anyone but women of their own religion? Very strange...</p><p>"Well, Riana," Alfie explained. "They have overworked gums and they squeak when they come! And..."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"They have a garlic aroma that would level Tacoma. Mostly, we don't want the lads to be hungry if they are on the menu."</p><p>Riana was trying to process her boss' answer. She doesn't understand a damn word he just said! Then again, her exposure to certain beliefs were limited considering her village have Malays as the majority while the minorities were mostly Indians who are Hindus. She never asked the Chinese who lived near her village about their beliefs because they never talked about it.</p><p>"Okay," Riana answered slowly. "I will go carry the sacks now."</p><p>"Mmmm," Alfie grunted in approval. He watched her leave, his eyes lingering at her form for a bit before he continued to make his rounds in case his bakery was being watched by the police.</p><p>...</p><p>Despite how heavy it was, Riana managed to carry at least two sacks of flour on her back. Most of the men were chuckling at the sight. Riana sighed, because even back home, she was made fun of for being too tall at 5'3. But here in England, everyone seemed so tall with some occasionally short.</p><p>"She hasn't tried to take any of the rum, eh?"</p><p>"No, she hasn't," Riana heard one of the men talking about her. "She's too small to even push this barrel."</p><p>"Has she tried anything yet?"</p><p>"I don't think so. A lone Muslim in a den full of Jews? That would be a death sentence!"</p><p>Riana looked down at her feet as she made her way to the designated area to load off the sacks. Most of the men were dealing with the barrels while some stayed behind to where she was.</p><p>Probably to make sure that she doesn’t try anything.</p><p>“Hey, once you are done, clean up the place,” an older man ordered. Riana has seen him before. He, like that other man named Ollie, were seen around Alfie. She assumed they have bigger works when Alfie is not around.</p><p>“Ya,” Riana nodded, trying to avoid bumping into any of the men while carrying the sacks. To keep her mind active, she thought back of fond memories of her love for making sweet <em>kuih muih</em> with the other ladies from her village, exchanging recipes and exploring the jungles all by herself.</p><p>Riana has carried the last sack, this time it is full of sugar. She was walking alongside another man who was carrying three sacks at once. He gave her a small nod, showing where to place the sugar with the point of his finger.</p><p>It was small but Riana was grateful for him showing her.</p><p>…</p><p>“I hope you are doing well on your first day,” Bakuto took a drag from his cigarette. They were both in Riana’s hotel room where they were both discussing the payment.</p><p>“Mr Solomons hasn’t paid me yet,” Riana told him.</p><p>“Of course he hasn’t. It is your first day and also the first time his bakery has a woman working for him. Any of the men…”</p><p>“<em>Tak</em>,” Riana shakes her head. “No, they didn’t hurt me. But they don’t like me.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Bakuto nodded. “Better to be disliked rather than harm, right? Anyways, in terms of payment, I am going to wire some money from my winnings to your family. The money you will earn from Solomons will be your own.”</p><p>Riana’s eyes widened in shock. “Bakuto, no! I can pay-”</p><p>“I insist,” he interrupted her. “Money is not an issue for me. In life, you gain some and lose some. All you need is a good eye on your opponents and what you are putting out. The thrill of it…Oh, the thrill of it is great when you have Lady Luck on your side. It’s not just chance but strategy like Solomons during his soldier days.”</p><p>Riana listened carefully to Bakuto’s gambling experiences. Now she understood why Islam considered gambling is <em>haram</em>. There’s a sense of greed and hunger that cannot be filled the more people play the game. There will be heavy losses while those who win will forget who they are and will put people’s life at risk.</p><p>Is her life at risk?</p><p>“Does Mr Solomons know that you gamble?” she asked, pouring a cup of brewed tea for herself.</p><p>“He knows but it’s none of his concern so long as I get the job done,” he answered before looking at the clock on the mantlepiece. “Well, I have to go. I will check on you and ensure your passage back home in two weeks time. So, take care.”</p><p>Riana bids him goodnight, wondering what is she going to experience tomorrow. For now, she wants to continue reading the most interesting book that was written since she got here: Black Beauty!</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aww, Riana is so small!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8: Lighter Burden, Broader Shoulders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 8: Lighter Burden, Broader Shoulders</span>
</p><p>The next day, Riana arrived to the bakery before the other men does. Reason for this is because she felt as if she has to be there early or else something bad might happen to her if she arrives late.</p><p>While waiting, Riana had a little bag where inside it contained some written notes about the bread recipes and a tiny book which was the al-Quran, her holy book that held different verses and prayers that made her calm. Although she was not fluent in Arabic, she could understand what was being written due to the lessons back home at her village.</p><p>She was about to take it out when she heard a single low bark. She turned her head at the direction and saw the large dog padding up to her. Behind him was his master, her boss, Alfie Solomons.</p><p>Despite his presence, Riana kneeled down to give the dog a pat. "Hi, Cyril! <em>Selamat pagi</em>!"</p><p>"Ah, greeting my dog but not me?" Alfie asked with amusement in his tone. Riana looked up, a bit of perspiration was forming on her forehead just by her boss' presence alone. She understood that he was someone that shouldn't be reckoned with.</p><p>"<em>Selamat pagi juga</em>, Mr Solomons," Riana managed to stand up to greet the towering giant of a man. Despite Cyril still panting with a wag of his tail, Riana was still nervous around Alfie.</p><p>Maybe it was because his broad shoulders and those intense blue eyes that made her feel like a scared mouse.</p><p>"Please, I'm not going to bite you," Alfie assured her, lowering his body a bit so that he's not towering over her. "Good morning to you as well. So, you are eager to work, eh?"</p><p>Riana had her eyes drifted off somewhere, but there was a nod. Alfie was fascinated with her, despite how different her beliefs and language was. Yet, she hasn't caused any trouble ever since she came to his bakery to purchase some bread.</p><p>"The same, yes?" Riana asked for confirmation. She was scratching Cyril on his back, making the mastiff wag his tail at a more rapid pace with his tongue hanging out. His eyes softened at the sight of her playing with his dog.</p><p>"Of course! But today you will help some of the lads make sales of the bread to our customers. I mean the actual bread, yeah?"</p><p>"Yes, boss," Riana nodded, her dark brown eyes gazing up at him. "Sorry...I can't help but play with your dog. He's big...but very nice!"</p><p>"It's alright," Alfie assured her with a chuckle. "Cyril may be big but his heart is a soft pussycat. He patrols the bakery and will attack if anyone tries to cross me. With exception to one man..."</p><p>Alfie was thinking of the time Tommy Shelby came into his bakery, winning the trust of his own dog who has tackled or barked at unknown people that could potentially harm his business. But with her...</p><p>He wagged as if she was his owner which baffled him.</p><p>"Miss Riana," Alfie began as he unlock the doors to his bakery. "I'm just curious, I thought Muslims aren't suppose to touch dogs?"</p><p>"<em>Boleh sahaja</em>," Riana held back a giggle at her boss' curiosity. Before coming to England, Riana imagined it to be stiff just like some of the officers and men back home but she realised that they are no different than her village.</p><p>Especially this man who is so intimidating with his broad shoulders, gruff voice and those beautiful blue eyes that could make anyone quiet yet there's a hint of sadness in them.</p><p>"We Muslims can touch dogs," Riana explained as she went to her station to wash her hands. "We can touch them as long as they are dry. So, I cannot touch Cyril if he is wet or his saliva."</p><p>Alfie nodded in understanding. "Noted. I supposed I don't have to ask you about pigs, don't I?"</p><p>Riana shook her head and had a crooked smile. It was time to work and Riana's demeanour changed as she does as she was told, questioning some things such as their talks about the 'coppers' she was warned about.</p><p>Riana was busy making the dough for butter buns. She didn't know that by polishing egg wash over the proved dough, it will give the bread that beautiful brown colour. What was important was the amount of butter that was put in.</p><p>...</p><p>While Riana was carrying on with work, Ollie observed her like a hawk.</p><p>The young man was surprised when her age was revealed. She was three years older than him? He wondered why was she so small and looked younger. Then again, she never experienced the harshness of war. Then again, he never as well yet has done some missions with Alfie and some of the men that involved guns.</p><p>That little woman doesn't know what is coming for her.</p><p>Now, he was assigned to pick up some of the ingredients for the rum and the actual baked goods. Alfie has instructed him to take Riana along so that she is familiar with the places that they collect their ingredients.</p><p>Also, Alfie has trusted Ollie to give Cyril a walk.</p><p>If anything happens to the dog, Alfie will not hesitate to give the young man another bris ceremony!</p><p>“So where are we going first?” asked Riana as she walked close. Ollie noticed that her attention was at their surroundings. She wasn’t looking for an escape route as he had assumed. She bent down to scratch Cyril on the head, making the mastiff wag his tail.</p><p>“Well, there’s the marketplace,” Ollie pointed out at a bustling sight of people going to different stalls and cries from vendors. It was mid-afternoon yet there were a lot of people. It reminded Riana again of the <em>Pasar Malam</em> back from her home.</p><p>“We just need currants, nuts, honey and cheese. The Camden marketplace has all of the produce that we need. Besides that, different stalls that sold other things such as trinkets and items that might catch any of our attention. However, we’re not going to stay here for long. We just need to buy our ingredients before heading back.”</p><p>Riana nodded, a bit disappointed that they couldn’t stay too long. “Mr Ollie, what about over there?”</p><p>She pointed at one stall where there were different kinds of cheese, either wheel or wedge slices. Ollie saw it too but froze when he realised the type of man running the stall. He held Riana back from approaching the stall.</p><p>“<em>Kenapa</em>?” she asked in confusion. “You were looking for cheese, yes?”</p><p>“An Italian is running that stall,” Ollie leaned down to whisper to the young woman. “We’ll have to look somewhere else.”</p><p>“Can I go and buy for you?” Riana suggested. “If you don’t like him, I can do it.”</p><p>But Ollie shook his head. He wasn’t so sure if he wants to put her on the line despite mistrusting her. Ollie was more fearful of what Alfie might do if she was harmed. Hell, he wasn’t even sure what do Italians think about Muslims.</p><p>“No,” he told her firmly. “We’ll draw trouble if we go there. Some of the men like him know Alfie and those associated with him. Better to be safe and sorry.”</p><p>Riana reluctantly nodded. She knew it was for safety reasons yet she can’t understand why Ollie wouldn’t want to buy cheese from that stall. Honestly, she saw nothing wrong. Most of the people here almost look the same except those with beards.</p><p>Unfortunately, there weren’t other stalls that sold cheese except the one with the Italian. Ollie pinched the bridge of his nose, debating whether or not they should return to the bakery without the cheese.</p><p>“I can go and buy it,” Riana tapped his arm. “Just tell me which one and I will get it.”</p><p>Ollie sighed, telling her which cheese to buy and handed her Cyril’s leash. At least Cyril could bite the man if he tried to harm Riana. Ollie stood at the edge of the marketplace, observing her while not letting the cheese vendor see him.</p><p>So far, the interactions went well with both of them smiling and even letting Riana taste some of the produce. The expression on her face from tasting different types of cheese almost made Ollie laugh.</p><p>Eventually, Riana and Cyril returned with the cheese, much to Ollie’s surprise. Because she was given a good bargaining price, Riana managed to purchase three types of cheese.</p><p>“So what are we going to do with cheese?” she asked as they walked back to the bakery. Ollie was thinking about what would Alfie think about Riana handling that Italian man well. Maybe they could use her for some of the fragile conversations with them.</p><p>“That is for Alfie to decide,” said Ollie. “You will have to listen closely to what he might be thinking of. Plus, you are also going to help run the sales with Ishmael and Kyle.”</p><p>Riana took a deep breath. A lot to do but if this is going to help send money home to her family like Bakuto promised, she will do whatever she can.</p><p>Besides, she loved the feeling of bread dough in her hands.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry, the relationship is still building up :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9: Day As A Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 9: Day As A Day</span>
</p><p>As expected, Riana was told to help make sales with the bread. The experts in the bakery will be the ones advertising the rums while those who were putting up a front were at the counter with the freshly baked loves, pastries and cakes.</p><p>The more Riana sold the goods, the more the got to know the people here in Camden Town. Most of the men were talking in some sort of code which translates to rum. Riana still can't understand why people like to drink alcohol like rum as if it was everyday water!</p><p>Then again, she shouldn't question some things since they were beyond her own knowledge and experience.</p><p>Most of the bread sold were butter rolls, milk loaves and scones. Now, Riana has never tried a scone but making them was easy when it was demonstrated. Flour, butter, sugar, dried sultanas and milk. It felt different than bread because the texture was very crumbly like a biscuit.</p><p>Thankfully unlike bread, scones don't need to be proven for an hour or so. At most, Riana wouldn't mind if they make different types of scones unless the buttered sultana ones are the only types that exist.</p><p>"A bit overwhelmed by many people coming in, eh?" one of the men, Ishmael teased her. Riana just nodded and he laughed. "It's a normal day to have this many. Well, most of the men are here for the 'bread' while the women and children love the sweet treats."</p><p>Riana understood that. It was no different than back home where most of the children would always go for the sweet cakes and the <em>kuih</em> that were prepared in most of the market stalls or neighbours' homes. Even she herself has done those things as a child where she would take a handful of delicious fried dough or cakes just to bring them for her walks.</p><p>Ah, good memories...</p><p>She wondered if her family was missing her. Back home, there were a lot of chores to be done, yet Riana managed to find time to explore or even play with some of the neighbour's cats.</p><p>"Can scones not be sweet?" she whispered her question to the bearded man, Kyle. The older man blinked at the woman's question as if she just asked him to swallow a knife down his throat.</p><p>"Have you been living in a cave all your life?"</p><p>Now, Riana is not an expert on structured English sentences but just by the tone, Riana figured his question was more of an insult. Then again, she doesn't know any better so it's better to follow the rules than question it to avoid the police, right?</p><p>For the rest of the day, Riana continued to serve upfront until she was called back to help unload the deliveries. Since she is new and unfamiliar with the bakery and this new world, more work was put on her.</p><p>So long as they do not make her drink, she is fine with all of this!</p><p>"Do you think we're pushing her too hard?" one of the men whispered as they observed her. Riana was carrying a sack of flour which was bigger than her whole body! It was amusing to watch a small woman carrying something that practically covered her face.</p><p>"This is a working world," another baker huffed. "She'll have to learn and live with it."</p><p>"I have to agree," another nodded. "It's not like everyday we get to see a Muslim working for Jews. A woman on top of that!"</p><p>Riana sighed, hefting the sacks to their designated areas. While working, she eavesdropped on some of the men's comments. Then again, it was no different than certain tensions back in Malaya among Malays, Chinese and Indians she has heard.</p><p>The only people she might be comfortable talking with is probably Cyril the dog. She mentally noted to herself to buy the clay soil to <em>samak</em> her hands in case Cyril is going to lick her.</p><p>As for the boss, Alfie Solomons is a very intimidating man yet she was intrigued by how he can make men quiet by his presence and then made them laugh when he finds a humour in something. His jokes and humour were very confusing to the young woman.</p><p>It was something out of her knowledge.</p><p>Yet, he hasn't insulted her like his men. If he were, she feared the worst. Alfie Solomons is the scariest yet most interesting man she has ever met.</p><p>...</p><p>"Well, it looks like we are making profits from the baked goods today," Alfie murmured, reading through the reports Riana handed to him. He also listened to what the young woman had to say about the baked goods. The rum were mostly reported through Ollie.</p><p>"Well, I think more women and children are coming to buy the pastries because of your presence," Alfie nodded at the young woman sitting opposite him.</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>"It means that when they see a woman's face in an establishment run by men, they feel more relaxed. After all, some of the boys here were from the war like I was. A woman's presence might eased them of their fear of agitated men."</p><p>Now Riana was interested. "War? You fight, Mr Solomons?"</p><p>When Riana asked, she noticed that his clear blue eyes became dim, as if he doesn't want to talk about it. Without thinking, Riana placed her small hand over his large paw and squeezed it. To her surprised, his own hand enveloped hers. Both of their eyes met for a brief moment, Riana felt a chill down her spine.</p><p>"Sorry..."</p><p>"S'alright, Miss. I noticed that while you did sell the scones, you seemed to scrutinise them as if we put poison in them."</p><p>Riana raised her hands up and laughed nervously. "Oh! No, no, I...I was just curious. It's hard but very soft inside <em>macam biskut</em>. You eat it by itself or..."</p><p>"I see," Alfie smiled, patting her hand gently. "A bit different than the other baked goods, innit? Well, you can eat it by itself but if it's too dry, you can just put some preserved jam, butter and clotted cream. Does that answer your question?"</p><p>Riana nodded. There was an awkward tension between them until Alfie cleared his throat. "Well, I think that's it for today. It has been an hour now and I figured most of the men have left."</p><p>"Oh," Riana looked at the door. "Do you want me to lock up?"</p><p>Alfie clicked his tongue. "Yes, but I can do it. We're the only two left in this bakery." </p><p>The Wandering Jew got up and opened the door for her, Riana thanked him before petting Cyril who was waiting at the entrance. It was a breezy evening and the sight of the setting Sun over the buildings were beautiful in its own way.</p><p>“Beautiful, innit?” Alfie stood alongside her with Cyril on the leash. “You ever experienced sunsets from Malaya?”</p><p>“Ya,” she nodded, turning her head to look up at her boss. “At the <em>hutan</em> or <em>pantai</em>, the sunset is very <em>cantik</em>. I could watch it forever…”</p><p>Alfie watched her fondly when she described her experiences with sunsets. Although the subject matter was mundane, it felt right. When she held his hand for a brief moment in his office, Alfie felt something he has never felt before in his chest. While she worked, Alfie has been observing her along with his men in case anything happens.</p><p>So far, she has been a diligent and resilient worker.</p><p>“Well, I better drive you back to your hotel, Miss Riana.”</p><p>“Oh, Mr Solomons! It’s-”</p><p>“I insist,” Alfie interrupted her. “It is the least I could do for your hard work. Plus your payment.”</p><p>He handed her a small envelop which contained her salary. Riana kept it inside of her little satchel and then thanked him. After all, he is her boss and this is something she will expect. The same goes for the men who won’t give her straight answers to her questions.</p><p>Then again, maybe it was because things are different and she needs to understand it.</p><p>Just then, a pitiful cry interrupted her thoughts. Judging by Alfie’s expression, he has heard it too. The mastiff dog, Cyril began to follow the sound until his head was buried into a hedge.</p><p>There, they found a wriggly little kitten!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10: A Kitten with Mittens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 10: A Kitten with Mittens</span>
</p><p>The kitten was a cute black and white type that looked like it was wearing a tuxedo. It had white paws that resembled little socks and the tip of its tail was white as if it dipped its tail into white paint.</p><p>"<em>Keciknya!</em>" Riana whispered with a squeal in her voice. She couldn't help it since she has a soft spot for any cats, even a tiger. She began to squat down to pet the wriggly thing.</p><p>"What the bloody hell is a kitten like this doing here?" asked Alfie, who was not pleased that Cyril began to to sniff and snuffle at the kitten. All the kitten did was mewed pitifully, with its gaping pink mouth.</p><p>"<em>Kesian</em> kitten," Riana murmured, still tickling the kitten under the belly while the kitten bit her finger. Now for Alfie, he was not fond of cats as compared to dogs. It was not because he hates felines. Oh no, it was more of how cats viewed people as their servants compared to how dogs viewed people as their masters.</p><p>Plus, cats are so full of themselves!</p><p>But watching Riana play with it along with Cyril giving the helpless kitten a whiff, softened his heart. Now Alfie Solomons was very careful of his genuine emotions because of the enemies he has made during his business. Especially if they are Italians.</p><p>"Riana," Alfie cleared his throat. "How would you like to earn extra money?"</p><p>Hearing that, Riana looked up at her boss where both of their eyes gaze at each other. Now she was up for an extra payment but was wary since back home, when women wanted 'extra money', they become what was called <em>Perempuan Gatal</em> or <em>pelacur</em> where they would service men. She can't recall what do they do but she knew they were shamed by their own families when they return home.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Taking care of this kitten," Alfie explained, pointing to the little scrap in her hands. "Since Cyril could not get his nose out of that feline, you'll be its guardian."</p><p>Riana covered her mouth, hoping Alfie does not catch her squealing with joy. Of course she would love to have this kitten all to herself! Besides, she would like a little friend in this big world of Camden Town. When Riana accepted the offer, Alfie had an amused smile.</p><p>"Is something wrong?"</p><p>"You look excited about having this little kitten with you. You have any pets at home? A cat you missed that should be here with you?"</p><p>Riana shook her head. "My family are very scared of animals except the ones we can eat. I just go out and play with my friends' pets."</p><p>Alfie only nodded. "Well, I leave you to it. Tomorrow, we have Tommy Shelby over at the bakery. So be on your best behaviour."</p><p>Now Riana was confused. She has heard that name many times from the other men at work. Most of them described this 'Tommy Shelby' as a very dangerous man who was on the same level as their boss.</p><p>If that were true, Riana will have to listen and watch the man very carefully.</p><p>...</p><p>"Who is this Tommy Shelby?" asked Riana as the two of them and the pets were heading towards the hotel. In order to sneak the kitten in, Riana wore her coat and her head was covered with a shawl so at least the kitten was concealed. Alfie had to command Cyril to stay put before he escorted her into her hotel room.</p><p>"Tommy Shelby is one of my business partners from Birmingham," he explained as the both of them ascend the stairs. "He knows about my 'bread' business along with connections I have with a few people in America. But be careful about him since he is a gypsy. Small lad yet facks the big boys."</p><p>"He must be very smart," Riana commented. "But with him, you can somehow do your rum business without the <em>polis</em> catching you? He sounds like he has a <em>suara madu</em> to convince the police not to find the rum?"</p><p>"Precisely. To avoid the coppers, I disguised the rum business as a bakery. You really are an observant one, ain't ya? But it doesn't mean that the actual breads and pastries are a temporary thing."</p><p>"You like to bake bread?" Riana enquired while she unlocks the door to her hotel room.</p><p>"Not like," he tutted, making the kitten pop its head from Riana's arms. "Love. My mum taught me when I was a little nipper, I tell you..."</p><p>There was a hint of sadness in his tone. Riana said nothing and patted her boss' back in comfort. Of course, it is a death wish if it were at the bakery but the both of them are alone inside of the hotel room.</p><p>"<em>Adank</em>," Alfie finally murmured. Riana was confused as she removed her shoes and lets the kitten wriggle around the room. She doesn't know what that word meant.</p><p>"It means 'thank you' in Yiddish," Alfie answered, noticing her confused expression. With the realisation, Riana smiled softly at him. She has never felt this way for another man, let alone a Jewish man.</p><p>She has been arranged for a marriage four years ago but it did not exactly go as planned. Only because her suitor doesn't have the exact affection for her that she has seen with her parents or neighbours. Plus, she would rather spend her time making delicious <em>kuih</em> and food or sit near the sea.</p><p>This was very confusing for her!</p><p>"Sama-sama," she finally replied. "Do you...want to drink a bit?"</p><p>Alfie nodded, sitting down on the chair in the room to take in his surroundings while Riana brewed some tea. Nothing out of the ordinary besides the kitten and some books on the desk. Most of them were written in both the alphabets in English and the squiggled symbols Alfie knew to be <em>Jawi</em>.</p><p>Like the Torah with Hebrew, the <em>Jawi</em> alphabet was used in the Muslim holy book known as the Quran. Needless to say, the Wandering Jew noticed the similarities of the writing styles despite not understanding a damn word of it!</p><p>"You read, Riana?" he asked, taking out his half-moon spectacles to read some of the words that were small for his eyes. </p><p>"<em>Ya</em>, I read books when I got here. To learn more about the language and learn more."</p><p>Alfie chuckled. Most of the books written in English were related to stories, baking and nature. From the types of books, he knows exactly the type of woman he is dealing with: The inquisitive type.</p><p>"Please, drink the tea first while I <em>sembahyang Magrib</em> before it ends," Riana gestured the tea. Alfie watched as she lays out her praying mat and wore her praying attire that covered her whole body except her face.</p><p>Needless to say whatever she wears, Alfie still finds her beautiful. Especially when the attire hugged her to show her curves underneath.</p><p>The kitten began mewing, pawing at Alfie's shoe. He began to pick it up, sighed in relief when the kitten did not scratch him. The kitten began to snuggle into his chest, much to his dismay. Oh well, there's tea to drink while waiting.</p><p>"You're a little bugger, ain't ya?"</p><p>"She likes you," Riana points out, now already finished with her prayers. "Tomorrow, I will leave her here and then come to the bakery."</p><p>"No, it's better to bring her to the bakery. At least Cyril will have something to bother other than the boys. Besides, you are needed tomorrow when Tommy Shelby arrives."</p><p>This made Riana felt something heavy drop in her stomach. “What am I going to do?”</p><p>“Besides this illegal business,” he began as he sips his tea. “Tommy Shelby owns horses and controls some of the racetracks. It would benefit for the both of us if you could make something that might convince him to still run business with me. That and making sure we make profits instead of losses.”</p><p>With that, Alfie bid Riana goodnight. Before Riana could close the door, she was enveloped into a brief hug. It was so sudden, Riana became stiff. His warmth was so inviting and she could hear his gentle heartbeat.</p><p>Slowly but surely, Riana wrapped her arms around his neck while she buried her head in his chest.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh yeah! We are going to meet Tommy Shelby in the next chapter. To be honest, I wrote this one because I imagine how Alfie is around cats compared to dogs</p><p>Plus, more baking good in the next chapter. I'd love to bake some of these during my spare time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11: Terrifying Tommy Shelby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 11: Terrifying Tommy Shelby</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Riana was getting nervous from every step she took to arrive at the bakery. Today was the day she was going to meet the Tommy Shelby. She has heard all about him through the men’s talks during work.</p><p>From what she gathered, Tommy Shelby has a gang called the Peaky Blinders. She wondered why they were called that. She figured their tactic was to blind people during fights or worst...</p><p>In her left arm, she had brought the kitten with her since Alfie has mentioned how suspicious the hotel will get if there's an animal in the room. Plus, it might get Riana kicked out of the hotel and she does not want that to happen!</p><p>Last night, she couldn't help but think about the sudden embrace between her and her boss. She felt confuse because she was working for him, a man who could kill anyone with those eyes and yet she felt comforted by his presence.</p><p>In fact, she has never met a man quite like Alfie Solomons.</p><p>She was greeted by Ollie, who was the first to unlock the bakery. The both of them regarded each other with polite nods. Riana was alright with Ollie during their tasks but still kept her distance.</p><p>"<em>Selamat pagi</em>, Mr Ollie," Riana greeted him before clocking in for work. Ollie, who still regarded the Malay woman as a threat since she is Muslim. During their previous work, he has monitored her along with the men to see if she was a spy trying to infiltrate their business.</p><p>So far, nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p>"<em>Shalom</em>, Miss Riana," he answered politely. "I reckoned Alfie already ran through with you about Tommy Shelby?"</p><p>Riana nodded hesitantly until a mew caught the young man's attention. He was eyeing her left arm that had the little black and white furry bundle who was wriggling about.</p><p>"A kitten?" he questioned. "Does Alfie know about this?"</p><p>So Riana explained to him about how she and Alfie found a kitten yesterday. The boss required the kitten to be at the bakery as a companion for Cyril to bother instead of the mastiff lumbering about the bakery.</p><p>Ollie was a bit skeptical about this because from his own experience, Alfie was not the man to be softened by anything. Not even a bloody cat! In fact, he remembered Alfie ordering him to kick out a stray cat from the bakery since he feared Cyril might chase it all over the produce.</p><p>Something about this woman much have made Alfie Solomons changed somehow. Ollie has a gut feeling about it the moment his boss laid eyes on her.</p><p>"Alright," Ollie sighed. "If Tommy Shelby ever asked about you, don't tell him where you are from. Figured he might have some associates across the world with a man of his background."</p><p>Riana simply nodded, joining the other men with their daily work. She figured she would make some of her own bread just to try it out in this bakery's dough and ingredients. Last night while searching for food, Riana found some interesting stalls that were run by Chinese, Indians and some Arabs.</p><p>She figured if the bakery were to sell baked goods beside the rum, it better be worthwhile!</p><p>"What are you making?" Ollie asked, curious to see unfamiliar ingredients on the work station Riana was at. Riana was busy working on two bowls with different batters. The room was starting to smell of different spices and fruits.</p><p>Meanwhile, the kitten was taking a nap on one of the barrels.</p><p>"One is a <em>kurma</em> cake while the other is a spice cake," said Riana, her eyes still focused on the two bowls of cake batter. She showed the young man a wrinkled dried fruit which he knew. Dates, one of the few fruits he has eaten during Rosh Hashanah.</p><p>"Alfie's not going to like it but let him and the others try before anything," he instructed, trying to get used to a Muslim's presence in this bakery. It was no doubt that he still hold some prejudices over them but Riana was more on the curious and quiet side which were harmless.</p><p>Then again, she could be a mole sent by someone than what Alfie claimed her to be.</p><p>Riana only nodded, following Ollie's orders.</p><p>...</p><p>"Well, is that all you want to see me for, Tom?" Alfie huffed irritably while reading through some paperwork. Tommy Shelby sat opposite his desk, his eyes trailing at the Wandering Jew's hands and his body language.</p><p>"I've heard that you have someone new in your bakery," Tommy commented, taking a gulp of whiskey. "A woman in fact."</p><p>"That is none of your fackin' business. She has been diligent and hardworking so far," Alfie tutted gently as if scolding a boy for answering the question wrong.</p><p> “Now, we both agree that I will get thirty-five percent of the share. It is not everyday that a gypsy man like yourself is asking a Jew to help change the course of the race. Feeling guilty of killing one of your favourites, eh? Hard times to bargain for a new one that won’t fail you.”</p><p>Tommy Shelby became silent. Somehow Alfie knew the reason behind this collaborative mission. The Peaky Blinders were notorious alright but a little slip up was going to cost them their numbers and their intuition on whom they should trust.</p><p>"Provided that it is discreet. Then again, I don't have to give details-"</p><p>"You bloody will not!" Alfie interrupted him. "Now, there was someone that might also help change the tides of the race. On both the horses and the spectators."</p><p>Tommy Shelby raise a brow at Alfie's confidence. He wondered if it had something to with the only woman in the bakery. With a gesture, Alfie allowed one of his men to enter his office with Riana.</p><p>The minute she saw the man sitting opposite her boss, her back straightened and her expression had a brief shock before she composed herself. Alfie wondered if it was either her getting sent to office or the fact that Tommy Shelby was scaring her.</p><p>If it was the latter, he wanted to take her aside to calm her down.</p><p>"Yes?" Riana asked meekly, her body posture was still stiff but her shoulders sunk, trying to relax. Alfie gestured her to sit next to his business partner. Reluctantly, she does but composed herself to look at him.</p><p>"This is Tommy Shelby," Alfie introduced the man who gave her a welcoming smile. This made her even more scared, trying to scoot away. However, she managed a crooked smile before reaching out her hand to shake his out of courtesy.</p><p>"V-very nice to meet you," Riana stuttered, hoping she doesn't sound too fast.</p><p>"Alfie told me that you have been working very hard," he commented, noting to himself to check out her background. "So, you have any knowledge about horse racing?"</p><p>Riana was confused by this, slightly tilted her head. Alfie prayed that no one in the office noticed that he was smiling on the inside. She shakes her head, her eyes held guilt for not knowing about certain sports in this country.</p><p>"Sorry, I don't," she spoke quietly, was fiddling with a wrapped parchment that contained what seems to be the baked goods. Alfie could tell because the scent of spices was already hitting his nostrils.</p><p>"What is that you are holding?" Tommy enquired, making Riana fumble with the wrapper so that she could present her. Even Alfie was curious to see what she has made besides the standard goods in his establishment.</p><p>"It's a...date cake and a spice cake," said Riana, remembering what the men told her about what <em>kurma</em> was in English. To everyone's surprise, Tommy Shelby began to try a piece of the spice cake.</p><p>Riana cuts a little bit for Alfie to try and the Wandering Jew was hit with a sense of warmth and comfort. Tommy however, began chewing it slowly as if he was trying to detect a poison in the cake.</p><p>Trying to find a mole in the bakery was a lot easier than waiting for the gypsy's verdict!</p><p>“Not bad,” he commented. Alfie was this close to keel-haul the leader of the Peaky Blinders on a ship or maybe drawn into quarters. He has yet to try this woman’s baking, wondering if Bakuto’s side of the bargain was correct.</p><p>Speaking of the hitman gambler, Alfie has not had any visits from him except via letters that stated that some Italians were going to be at the race with their own stallions brought from that boot of a country.</p><p>He figured that this might be something worth scouting out.</p><p>“What do you do at races?” asked Riana, still fidgeting slightly in her seat. “You ride horses to win?”</p><p>“I do ride horses,” Tommy nodded, his light blue eyes gazing down at her, making Riana crossed her arms around her chest. Alfie wanted nothing more than to comfort her. “But I have some men that ride the ones I chose for the races. You like horses, Miss?”</p><p>Riana only nodded, trying to understand the whole situation. “So…is that all?”</p><p>“Yeah, it is,” Alfie agreed, getting up to escort her out of the door. “I will brief you and the lads later but for now, keep baking the bread and ensure Cyril and that bloody cat don’t play on any of the barrels.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” Riana bowed her head slightly before leaving. She was murmuring prayers of thanks because there was no way she was going to hold herself if she had stayed longer in that office.</p><p>Tommy Shelby was the scariest thing she has ever met!</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aww, Riana is scared of Tommy Shelby. Then again, imagine Cillian Murphy as some vampire lord that's going to take your soul? I would be terrified too!</p><p>Then again, she made him eat something. When has he ever eat anything other than cigarettes in the show?</p><p>Next chapter, a little seed will bloom and we get to see some conflicts at the races!</p><p>Stay tune!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12: Betting and Baked Goods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 12: Betting and Baked Goods</span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Alright lads!" Alfie's booming voice was enough to make everyone at the bakery pause in their work. "Now, Tommy Shelby has asked us for a favour over something he is an expert in."</p><p>All of them men approached their voice to get a clearer understanding of the news. Even Cyril, who was wagging his tail at the sound of his master's voice. Most of the men were afraid of Alfie since there was no expectation of what he would want or think of.</p><p>He was an unpredictable mad dog!</p><p>"He wants us," he began, gesturing with his fingers to emphasise his point. "Rig the races for 'im. What I mean is some of the bettings will be going towards his horse but that is not what is important!"</p><p>Riana was slightly intimidated by Alfie's loud voice but in her mind she was wondering what is betting and she hoped that the horses were okay. Back in Malaya, some of the officials have horses and even some of the people do use them for transport.</p><p>"Now the real reason," Alfie rubbed his hands together, his excitement radiating the bakery. "We are going to the races is to make some business with the lucrative art of advertisement! Of course, there will be the police but all of the older lads can sidle in the seats while two chosen boys will be with Riana to open a booth."</p><p>"Booth?" Riana wondered out loud. She was shot with glares from most of the men as if she was not allowed to question their boss' decision. But Alfie's cleared throat was enough to curb the men from throwing insults at her.</p><p>"Indeed, a booth," Alfie nodded. "You will be selling some cakes and pastries to entice the spectators. Plus, it is also a type of advertisement to show that we live up to our name in Camden Town of our baked goods. Now, get back to work so that we are ready for tomorrow!"</p><p>The men and Riana dispersed, prepping for tomorrow. She heard shouts from Ollie commanding some of the men with the barrels while Riana was close to the baking stations and ovens with two men named David and Adam. Both of the men were around her age and again, very tall.</p><p>"I wanted to join the rest who will be selling rum," Adam complained while he punched a dough to release his pent up anger. He then took a deep breath. "But then again, at least I get to see another day without losing an eye, eh?"</p><p>"You have to fight now that you are here," David advised, filling some of the tart shells with chocolate. "Have you ever used a weapon before, Muslim?"</p><p>Riana was beginning to become tired of the men calling her that instead of her name. She pinched one of the dough in frustration. "It is Riana and no, I never used a weapon before. A knife, <em>pernah lah</em>!"</p><p>“One of these days,” David warned her. “You might have to take up learning how to use a gun. Or else, you are going to be put into a pie at least.”</p><p>Riana decided that she should brush up on horses and she will read back her book about what do horses eat. Maybe she could entice some of those people riding the horses.</p><p>…</p><p>Riana has never seen so many people at the races. Most of the ladies were already at the seats to watch while some men were talking or in one room where she figured it was where the bettings were taking place. The scent of horse and smoke filled her lungs, knowing that the people here take the races seriously.</p><p>“You ever bet before, Riana?” Alfie’s gruff voice made her heart leap out of shock. She craned her neck up to take a look at him and shook her head.</p><p>“No. Betting and gambling is <em>haram</em> form me. Besides the alcohol and <em>dadah </em>you eat like medicine that makes you crazy.”</p><p>Alfie strokes his beard, hanging onto her words. “So it is…<em>haram</em> because it makes you lose a part of yourself? Such as remembering or being conscious along those lines, innit?”</p><p>Riana’s eyes lit up, thankful that her boss understood. She hoped that she could understand him and the men’s side of Judaism since she will have about ten more days before boarding a ship back to Malaya.</p><p>She mentally noted to herself to write to her family once she gets back.</p><p>“The horses are so tall…so <em>cantik</em>…” she whispered, almost wanting to touch one. They looked magnificent with their equipments and their heads held high while the riders were on their backs.</p><p>“I don’t think they will appreciate you gawking at their horses,” David chuckled, noticing the young woman’s fascination. “Those beasts are a beauty but they aren’t going to last long if they lose the race.”</p><p>Riana was scared yet curious to ask as she sets up the booth with the two men. “Why?”</p><p>“Because the losing horses will be put down to rest. It’s better to have a bullet to their heads instead of letting them suffer,” a voice suddenly interrupted their talk. Riana instinctively straighten herself up but her eyes were averted away.</p><p>It was Tommy Shelby.</p><p>Riana became quiet, hoping he would go away since she can’t bear to look at the man in the eye. He began to talk to Adam and David, probably about the deal he had done with Alfie. To be fair, she would rather have Alfie scold her for something she had done wrong than to meet Tommy Shelby’s gaze.</p><p>“Riana, how are you getting on?”</p><p>Riana wasn’t sure how to answer him, with the two men watching her she swallowed that fear so that she could swiftly finish her task. “Okay.”</p><p>It was a breezy, chilly afternoon for the races and spectators were already huddling in their seats or standing close to each other. Thankfully, Riana’s idea of what pastries to serve in this event:</p><p>Her spice and date cakes, the Bakewell tarts, scones and sandwiches on white bread filled with either egg or roasted meat with mustard.</p><p>Of course, the business was slow at first compared to the other men selling the hidden ‘bread’ but the ladies and some younger boys seemed to like the cakes. Of course they were doubtful at first since it was the first time they have ever tried these sort of cakes but the taste won them over.</p><p>“At this rate,” Adam began, nudging her shoulder. “We might be on par with the others on the rum. Remember we need to keep an eye out for coppers.”</p><p>Riana nodded, determine to finish this both while Alfie and his men carried out their task. She wondered if she could at least see some horses before they leave for the day.</p><p>Just then, Riana heard someone clearing his throat behind her. She almost jumped to see Alfie Solomons without any of his men by his side. Her heart was pounding slight but she maintained composure to greet her boss with a soft smile. It’s funny, considering he was looming over her with his size.</p><p>“Is there something wrong?”</p><p>“I need you to follow me for a bit,” Alfie told her, returning one for her. “Don’t worry about the booth. There’s a reason why I picked David and Adam to do this type of work with you. I want to show you something.”</p><p>Curiosity was getting the better of her but if this is something without any trouble being caused, Riana will sigh in relief. Taking his hand that was held out for her, she walked close to him.</p><p>Needless to say, a lot of people including his men were staring at the pair.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember there was a YouTube video of a Muslim and Jew walking together? Yeah, the ending is kinda similar to that</p><p>Of course there will be fluff of the two of them together. This sort of relationship takes time, after all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13: Horses and Hunters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 13: Horses and Hunters</span>
</p><p>Riana gasped at what Alfie wanted to show here: A stable full of different kinds of horses that had the same race-type built but with different colours. All the Malay woman wanted to do was run her hand across their flanks just as she had done to the horses back home while travelling to town.</p><p>Most of the horses she saw back home were used by soldiers but here...here most of the men wore fancy clothes and had different seats placed on the horses' back. Riana tapped Alfie's hand to get his attention.</p><p>"They are not soldier's, right?" She asked, her eyes still fixed on the well-dressed men mounting their horses. Alfie felt a small ache in his chest, he hoped that he is not getting any chest pains since he was close to being in his thirties.</p><p>His new worker was very inquisitive yet she knows how to control herself, which was a good trait to prevent any enemies from following her or trace his business. Both of them watched as the men in coloured uniforms were starting to mount on their horses.</p><p>"No, those are jockeys," Alfie explained. "This racetrack is not only for them to race but to solidify a name to their own companies. Bets are made to wager which of the horses will win."</p><p>Riana's eyes widened as she watched the jockeys move towards their designated areas. "Betting? So this place is a type of place for <em>berjudi</em>?"</p><p>"It is," a familiar voice answered, making the both of them almost jumped in shock. It was none other than the man who set up Riana into coming all the way here and promised Alfie Solomons the growing business.</p><p>"Bakuto," Alfie grunted. "I supposed you are here since you are in favour of some of the horses, hmm? Or you just want to waste your money away and it is not an issue for a half-Jap like you?"</p><p>But Bakuto ignored Alfie's jab but puffed a bit of his cigarette. "Horse racing bets are the most interesting forms of gambling if you ask me. Like most games, it is about chances but the advantage of this is how well are the horses before the race could begin."</p><p>"So it depends on how fast can the horse run and what it eats?" Riana asked in curiosity. Bakuto nodded.</p><p>"I am not sure about the last part but yes."</p><p>"What happens to the horses that don't win?"</p><p>There was silence in the air. None of the men answered her question to which Riana realised what was going to happen. The losing horse will either be sold off or killed.</p><p>"Oh...I understand..."</p><p>Alfie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Cheer up. At least they ain't tortured, yeah? Anyways, seemed to me like most of the horses on this track are pure English except that one!"</p><p>He aimed his cane at a particularly beautiful ebony black stallion with very sharp features. Riana doesn't understand what was wrong with the horse except that it looked beautiful.</p><p>"It's a fucking Italian, that one! Meaning that one of the jockeys might be one of those wops!"</p><p>Riana was baffled by her boss' intense comment about Italians. In fact since she arrived in London, Riana observed that most of the men at the bakery do make comments about Italians. She can't recall or know if there was a history between Jews and Italians but it was not her place to ask.</p><p>"So what are we going to do?" she asked, her eyes trailing to one particular horse that seemed taller than the rest with a dapple grey coat.</p><p>"We are going to bet using that pretty dapple grey mare. She's an American, that one. A thoroughbred if I am not mistaken. It would pit against that Italian stallion in this course. While we watch the race, some of the lads will get in touch with the one behind that Italian jockey."</p><p>Riana sighed. She prayed that everything will go well and hoped that Allah can forgive her of this sin that will put the horses in danger. She followed some of the men who were assigned to bet with her for the mare.</p><p>However, the event itself was already giving her some ideas for the bakery....</p><p>...</p><p>"We didn't win first," said Riana sadly, trying to repress the idea that their chosen horse for the bet will be killed.</p><p>"At least we didn't finish last like that bloke over there," Malcolm pointed to one of the jockeys, who was throwing his riding crop to the ground and making a scene like a child. The young woman covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.</p><p>She figured people here are no different than people in Malaya.</p><p>"You okay?" another of the men named Meyer asked. Riana just nodded, praying that they would leave so that the police won't suspect them for going after the Italian.</p><p>'<em>Did something happened to Alfie to which he now hates Italians?</em>' she wondered.</p><p>Needles to say, the outing was eventful and swift since no police caught any of them for what Alfie had ordered the men to do. For Riana, it gave her an extend knowledge about horses and recipe ideas if they ever come back.</p><p>She needs to tell Alfie about this!</p><p>Back at the bakery, Riana took a deep breath, her hand was shaking to knock her boss' office door. The men paused in their work to watch, seeing how amusing it was for a little Muslim woman trying to get their boss' attention.</p><p>Because Alfie always yelled at them, now it is their turn to see her getting yelled at!</p><p>...</p><p>Alfie Solomons looked up from his work, noticing a trembling figure at the doorway. He pinched the bridge of his nose. What did one of the men do this time?</p><p>"Come in," he grunted. His expression softened when it was only Riana. He could tell she wanted to tell him something because she was trembling. After most of their talks and private meetings, he wondered if Riana has some issues she would rather keep to herself.</p><p>"Please sit down, Riana," he gestured to the chair opposite his desk. "Wouldn't want your legs to give you away like an unstable pole, eh?"</p><p>The young Malay woman gave him a nervous smile before sitting down, hands on her lap. There was an awkward silence but the sound of the mewing kitten could be heard from outside.</p><p>"I have an idea from the racetrack," Riana began, her voice trying to hide the excitement. Alfie was very intrigued since he loved how she was interested in the horses and the event ever since they came back.</p><p>She never shared it with anyone but Alfie could tell just by her body language and her tone.</p><p>"Alright, let's hear it. What have you got, Riana?"</p><p>"Well," Riana began, her hands were starting to relaxed as she began telling him of her idea. "I was thinking that besides the bread, we should make some <em>biskut</em> too. Not just for people but the horses!"</p><p>Alfie arched a brow at her suggestion. "Horses? Why would we make biscuits for the horses? They have their own food, Riana."</p><p>“<em>Ya</em>, but I think make <em>biskut</em> out of what the horses like to eat. Maybe the oats, apples and I saw carrots. To make them run faster or at least have something to eat before the race?”</p><p>“I see,” Alfie nodded, stroking his beard. “So it is giving supplements to the horses to give them a bit of energy, eh? And if they ever lose, at least their physical figures will still be intact instead of sending them to the knackers.”</p><p>“Yes!” Riana agreed, mentally thanking Allah that Alfie understood where she was going with this. But she quickly composed herself since it was very unprofessional of her to be acting this way in front of her boss.</p><p>Suddenly, the both of them heard a gunshot. Alfie’s eyes were ablaze as he reached for his gun. Riana was aware that he and his men do kill people along with the illegal rum business. But seeing Alfie acting like a wild beast really terrified her.</p><p>“There’s a mole in the bakery!” she heard Ollie calling out. Mole? Why would a mouse from underground make anyone act this way?</p><p>Riana was rushing out of the office, trying to process what was going on. Did a police recognised any of them at the races? Riana will have to fight if the men decided to throw her into their jaws.</p><p>“He’s getting away! Muslim, go after him!” she heard one of the men, Abraham ordering her. “Get that fucking wop back here!”</p><p>“Me?!” Riana cried in disbelief. Can she really chase after the man? Do they really trust her that much?</p><p>“Don’t let him get away, Riana!”</p><p>Riana took a deep breath before hitching her skirt up to run after the man. She hoped that she could corner him and probably use something to subdue him without killing him.</p><p>“<em>Ya Allah Tuhanku,</em>” she muttered to herself. “<em>Harap orang tu dah tersangkut!</em>”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I've been busy with my personal life, work and writing a solo novel in general. But I really want to write this story badly because I love Alfie's character!</p><p>Thanks, everyone for staying</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14: Mild Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 14: Mild Mission</span>
</p><p>This was Riana's first time chasing after someone that is not her siblings or her cousins. Being the oldest in the family meant sharing the responsibilities of watching and caring for those younger than her.</p><p>One of the tasks happened to be chasing her siblings into getting a bath or catching a runaway chicken.</p><p>All she ever carried with her right now was a small knife. Riana might as well die since the man she was chasing after must have a gun like Alfie and the men at the bakery. It was also difficult because she was wearing a dress, which slowed her down.</p><p>"<em>Mana dia</em>?" she asked herself, hoping that the man didn't run too far. Now Riana doesn't know what Italians are like except for the remarks most of the men and Alfie gave. From what she gathered, she had a feeling that they don't like Jews very much.</p><p>Which could be the reason why Abraham ordered her to chase after him.</p><p>Riana silently prayed that the man has ran out of bullets to shoot her. She finally caught him at a dead end where he had his back against the wall. What was scary was his expression changed from fearful to predatory.</p><p>The same look she knew when he was about to attack. Immediately, she drew out her knife, pointing it at him.</p><p>"We can come back quietly to the bakery. We just want to talk," Riana ordered him, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "Do you understand me?"</p><p>"<em>Idiota ragazza! Preferirei succhiarti il seno,</em>" the man spat at her direction, barely missing her face. Swiftly, he aimed his gun at her, ready to fire. Riana gasped, unable to scream. However, there was a clicking sound.</p><p>The gun was out of bullets.</p><p>Riana felt her heart was close to her throat. Clearly, she was scared and hoped that she makes it out of this ordeal alive. Before she knew it, the man was screaming in pain as a brown figure tackled him.</p><p>It was Cyril! The bullmastiff lunged at the man they were after and he was not letting go of where he was biting. Riana backed away because it was such a horrible scene to watch.</p><p>Her back hit something. She was about to turn around who it was but a gentle hand laid on her shoulder.</p><p>"It's alright, Riana," the gruff voice of Alfie Solomons eased her breathing. She was glad that it was not another of the Italian's associates. "Cyril looks like he's playing his role very well."</p><p>"So we are bringing him back to the bakery?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the dog and the man, who was howling in pain. Alfie nodded before calling for Cyril to stop.</p><p>"<em>Ya Allah</em>," Riana covered her mouth as she saw the man in a bloody mess. Alfie only rubbed her back to comfort her. "It's alright, Riana. The wop and I will have a little chat. Just wait for me outside of my office once I have finished, yeah?"</p><p>Riana nodded, walking back to the bakery quickly before the police or anyone saw her.</p><p>"By the way," Alfie's voice called out. "For us, it's <em>Yaweh</em>!"</p><p>...</p><p>Riana was outside of Alfie's office. It was late and most of the men have gone home, leaving her with their boss. When she returned, the men told her to resume her work and let Alfie handle everything.</p><p>During her work, she helped to bake more bread that comforted her with their yeast-like scent or the satisfying sound of slicing bread. The only issue is the scent of rum but her nose was starting to get used to it.</p><p>At least she has the kitten as company to ease her from that close encounter. The kitten was mewing and rolling on the floor while she waited for Alfie to finish his interrogation. She petted the feline, tickling her tummy and using a small string to play with it.</p><p>"I think I know a name to give you," she cooed to the kitten before picking her up. "How about Rani, huh? Short for <em>berani</em>?"</p><p>The kitten responded with a mew and on cue, Alfie came out of the office with two of his men holding their captor. Riana backed away when the captor was shouting profanities.</p><p>Even though Riana doesn't understand Italian, she knew that this man was probably cursing or threatening her. He was silenced with a deck to the neck by Alfie.</p><p>"Ain't you a hypocrite," Alfie tutted like a father reprimanding a boy. "You Italians are supposed to be lovely with women and now you are cursing one as if she were a whore."</p><p>With that, he ordered his two men to drag their captures somewhere while the Italian was shouting and screaming. There was silence in the air except for Rani's mewing.</p><p>"Are you alright?" he asked Riana with concern. Riana only nodded, holding the kitten close in her arms. "He didn't hurt you while you were after him?"</p><p>"<em>Tak</em>! No, he was about to shoot me," Riana shook her head. "<em>Alhamdulillah</em> Cyril got there in time and also you. I think he would've strangled me."</p><p>"No one is hurting you now that you are part of this bakery," Alfie told her gently. He offered his arm to which the young Malay accepted it. The both of them decided to close the bakery before heading back home with their respective pets.</p><p>...</p><p>"I finally named the cat." </p><p>Riana's voice almost snapped Alfie out of his thoughts. The both of them decided to eat at one of the Chinese restaurants close to a marketplace. It wasn't as fancy as those he has seen but the people don't seemed to mind the both of them sitting together at a table.</p><p>"Really?" Alfie chuckled before sipping some more of the rice wine. "What have you come up with?"</p><p>Riana smiled as she sipped her jasmine tea. "Rani. Short for <em>berani: </em>brave in Malay."</p><p>“A fitting name for that little bugger,” Alfie smiled, thinking back about how that tiny kitten could cause so much hassle with him in his office. Plus, it was bossing his big mutt of a dog about like it owned the place.</p><p>“Alfie,” Riana had her hands on her lap. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Of course! What is it?”</p><p>“When we caught the Italian,” Riana explained carefully. It was like walking on spikes trying to talk about business at the table. “I know you don’t like Italians but can I know why? It’s just….it’s my first time seeing one.”</p><p>Alfie slowly chewed his food in a meticulous manner. “I see. Well Riana, the lesson you should learn is that Italians are anti-Semitic over us Jews and let’s not forget how they are backstabbers.”</p><p>Riana only nodded in understanding. She didn’t want to press on since from Alfie’s tone and eyes, he was hurt. “<em>Oh, macam tu</em>….Sorry I asked about it…”</p><p>“There’s nothing to apologise for,” Alfie placed his hand over hers on the table. “You are Malayan and I don’t think the Italians would ever want to do business there, eh?”</p><p>Riana shrugged, unsure.</p><p>The rest of the evening, both of them talked about new ideas for the bakery like the types of cakes and pastries to make. Some which Riana didn’t know were very popular while Alfie was intrigued with hers.</p><p>“Maybe some of your cakes could draw some customers who wished to travel but can’t afford it!” Alfie beamed, trying his damn best to use a chopstick to pick up a piece of duck. “Fackin’ hell, these things are more difficult than they look…”</p><p>Riana giggled before demonstrating to him how to hold it. “It’s like holding a pen. Whatever you do, don’t stick the chopsticks into the rice.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You get <em>nasib malang</em>. Bad luck in your life.”</p><p>“No need to worry about it,” he chuckled, using a spoon to scoop the rice. “There hasn’t been bad luck since you came.”</p><p>Riana resumed eating, hoping her boss does not catch her getting all flustered.</p><p>…</p><p>“Well, I guessed this is it,” Riana gestured to her hotel room door. Cyril was waiting outside for his master while Rani was hiding in Riana’s top. When they entered the room, they quickly closed the door before anyone caught the kitten’s presence.</p><p>“What is happening tomorrow?” Riana asked as she removed her shoes.</p><p>“Same as always. Though, I have a feeling the police might question things so you might need to bake some batches with the boys. Also, will you go to the market tomorrow for some of the ingredients?”</p><p>“<em>Boleh</em>, I can do that!” Riana nodded, determined to prove to the boys at the bakery that she’s not weak as they think she is. Alfie smiled, loving her determination.</p><p>“Alfie?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Riana approached the tall Wandering Jew, her soft hand gently cupping his cheek. He was surprised but did not pull away. Both blue and brown eyes gazed into each other.</p><p>“Can I try something?” she asked shyly. Alfie was breathless but nodded nonetheless.</p><p>With that, she placed her lips gently on his to give him a soft kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry, it's going to be spicy and lemony in the next chapter ;)</p><p>Also Selamat berpuasa and Ramadan Mubarak to those celebrating this year! I hope everyone is ok</p><p>It's sad to know that Helen McCrory, Aunt Pol's passing. I'm just wondering what's going to happen to the show now that has happened? Also be safe out there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15: Virgil Vespucci</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfie was shocked at this young woman's bold attempt. Her lips were so soft, and sweet. He figured it was from the sweet bun they had at the restaurant. He then began to hold her close into his embrace.</p><p>Throughout his life growing up, he had no qualms of allowing a woman to affect him. Most of the time, women were good for a quick fuck to relieve some attention when his right hand was not fit for the job.</p><p>Of course, he paid them to avoid any emotional attachments and doesn't have to feel bad about it. In his defence, his mother has always taught him to treat women well so that they would leave feeling satisfied with more than just a few quids- if you catch the drift.</p><p>But this woman....This woman who was not even from this country and the fact that her faith was the enemy to his...</p><p>She was putting him under a spell. And he wanted nothing more than to have her lips on his again.</p><p>"Alfie," she breathed, breaking off the kiss. "Is this wrong?"</p><p>The Wandering Jew gazed down at her, placing his chin on her head. "Hmm?"</p><p>"Us," she whispered, leaning into his embrace. "A Muslim and a Jew together. Also, I'll be leaving next week. <em>Tapi</em>....<em>Tapi</em>...."</p><p>Alfie kissed her on top of her head. "I feel the same too. All my life, I wanted nothing more than to carry out my business of the bakery without having anything to do with emotional attachments. But when you came, I..."</p><p>The both of them began to slowly make their way towards the hotel bed, shoes off. Riana sat crosslegged at the head of the bed, her face was flushed. Alfie held her hand gently before kissing it.</p><p>"Alfie...." she murmured, her eyes closed briefly to savour the kiss on her hand. "I...<em>rasa</em> the same way too. I only have another week before I go home..."</p><p>Alfie embraced her, Riana could hear some deep breathings emitting from him. "Then let's make our time together worth it, yeah? Certainly your god would forgive you for this?"</p><p>Riana looked at him curiously. "What about yours?"</p><p>Alfie breathed softly, his forehead against hers. "I think He can forgive the both of us for this moment. How do you feel right now, Riana?"</p><p>Riana answer was to gently tug his hand to motion him to come closer. She wrapped her arms around his thick neck, trying to bury her head in his chest to avoid Alfie nuzzling her with his bristle beard.</p><p>"A bit shy?" he asked teasingly. Riana giggled before nipping his neck, making the Wandering Jew growled lustfully. It was just as Riana expected: Alfie does act and look like a <em>beruang</em>.</p><p>"Are you going to eat me?" she whispered the question, feeling Alfie's breath very close to her ear. He growled before nipping her ear. "I'm a hungry bear, my dear. So be a good bunny rabbit and lay down~"</p><p>Riana and Alfie slowly strip each other's clothing before the both of them were under the covers. Riana was blushing hard since this is the first time she has ever stripped herself bare in front of a man.</p><p>Let alone, a man that she really likes.</p><p>"Beautiful," Alfie murmured before kissing Riana on the neck before trailing kisses down to her chest. He cupped her breast in his hand, squeezing the mound to even pinching her nipple which made her whimper in pleasure. Smiling, he bent down to give the her nipple a lick, making Riana hold his head against her bosoms.</p><p>"Alfie," she whimpered softly, loving the feeling of his tongue and warm mouth sucking both of her breasts. She felt something poking her leg. While one hand was holding Alfie's head, the other went down to feel for the thing that was poking her.</p><p>It was rather thick when she pumped it. This made Alfie grunt, loving the feeling of her soft hand holding his cock. It would be a dream of his if she-</p><p>"I want to try something," Riana panted, unlatching her swollen tits from his mouth. She began to crawl under the cover, taking the length of his cock in her hands. Riana has never pleasured anyone before but she could understand a bit about how this action could make any man submit to her touch.</p><p>"Oh, Riana," Alfie breathed. "Keep going, love..."</p><p>Riana kissed his length, taking in his scent before licking the tip of his cock. Hearing her own boss shudder and tremble under her touch made her bold. She slowly inserted it into her mouth, sucking on it for the first time.</p><p>The sounds of Alfie's groans and her mouth on him was enough to make her feel something between her legs. However, the both of them knew that this is as far as they could go because one: Cyril is still waiting outside of the hotel and two: Alfie was not going to check into the room for the night, no matter how much he wanted to.</p><p>"We'll have to keep our relationship a secret until I give the announcement," Alfie told her, gently holding her in his warm embrace. "I will admit that I've never had feelings for a woman until I met you. Funny, innit? The woman that could soften this old heart is none other than someone whose not even in this country and the enemy to my faith."</p><p>"I..." Riana began, trying to find the right words to present her feelings. "Same. Yes, I feel the same too but I am not old."</p><p>Alfie laughed, clearly he loved and cared for this woman. It would really destroy him if she died on his watch or before she could board the boat back to her home.</p><p>For now, he will take this night as something he will cherish for the rest of his life. Now, he must get back down before Cyril decided to chew off his leash and relieved himself of being tied to a tree.</p><p>...</p><p>Last night was something Riana would never forget.</p><p>She was feeling a small ache between her legs every time she thought about the night she kissed and almost made love with her own boss. Then again, the both of them have talked and spent time together over baking ideas or even their pets.</p><p>Does she even consider Rani as a pet? She only met the kitten once and was assigned to care for it under Alfie's orders. Right now, she was on her way to the market to buy the ingredients needed for the goods in the bakery.</p><p>She was given money by Alfie to select freshly picked berries, some cheese, a handful of apples and maybe a piece of chocolate. Rani was resting comfortably inside the basket Riana was carrying.</p><p>So far, asking for the products were easy when it came to the berries and apples because the vendors were kind enough to tell her which fruit goes best in which pastries or bread.</p><p>It was the chocolate and cheese that were more difficult. Why? Because she felt as if there was a language barrier since the vendors don't speak English. Riana picked up a few words, figuring that the men were Italians.</p><p>'<em>Cari tempat lain,</em>' she concluded to herself, thinking where else can she find a stall that sells cheese or chocolate where the person can speak English. While walking with the kitten and basket in hand, Riana heard low whistles and grunting noises.</p><p>"<em>Dove stai andando, ragazza</em>?" a man who brushed by her asked.</p><p>Riana had a nervous smile but decided to keep movie. She wondered if those men are connected to the Italian they caught at the bakery? Riana didn’t want to think too much about it because she heard jeers and whistles.</p><p>“<em>Non essere timido</em>~”</p><p>“<em>Vieni a giocare con noi, bella</em>!”</p><p>“<em>Posso aiutarti se mi baci</em>~”</p><p>Riana’s heart began to race as she was scared about what those men would do to her. She will have to fight them off if she has to. She began to walk fast, her hands clutching the basket of fruit and kitten until one of the men grabbed her arm.</p><p>“Let go of me!” she demanded, trying not drop the basket.</p><p>The man was creeping her out by swirling his tongue at her before trying to drag her close. He smelled really bad as if he was wallowing in a pile of rubbish.</p><p>But the assault was short-lived when Riana heard a gunshot. She held her breath, afraid it might be the police. However, it wasn’t the case. Instead, it was a slender man who wore a grey shirt with matching trousers and a hat she has never seen before.</p><p>It might be hats most men here used when they work in a factory.</p><p>Most of the assailants were shooed off before the man approached her. His skin was slightly tanned, having sleek black hair when he tipped his hat to greet her and those eyes that reminded her of nuts.</p><p>“They are gone,” he told her, voice that sounded like a mixture of a young boy but also a man. “You are safe now, yes?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you,” Riana thanked him, careful not to use her native language in case he might be someone she shouldn’t trust. “I just need to find some chocolate and cheese. I will go now.”</p><p>“Hold on,” he stopped her. “You want cheese and chocolate? But why?”</p><p>So Riana explained to him about the ingredients she needed for the bakery. He listened intently, eyeing the basket. “<em>Capisco</em>….You make cakes and bread?”</p><p>“Yes,” she nodded, checking behind him to see if he brought anyone with them. He assured her by raising both of his hands. “I am here alone, <em>bella</em>. I saw them coming at you so I help you. This market can be my second home since I know my way around.”</p><p>“Oh… But my name is not Bella,” Riana nodded. “Then you know how I can find cheese and chocolate?”</p><p>“<em>Si! Assolutamente</em>! I can show you which one has the nice cheese and chocolate.”</p><p>Riana wondered how Alfie would react if she told him about how a group of Italian men tried to get her but another Italian man helped her. It was a crazy morning for her.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr…” Riana wanted to thank him by holding out her hand for a handshake. But the man grasped her hand gently.</p><p>“Vespucci. Virgil Vespucci at your service,” he greeted, kissing her hand softly.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh damn! I can't believe I wrote this during Ramadan, hehehe</p><p>Don't worry, this is a teasing lemon. The real thing will come soon!</p><p>I can't believe next week is Hari Raya and I gotta make the veggie stew and beef rendang.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>